


A Year and a Half Later

by SnailArmy



Series: Past, present and future [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Written after the first arc and in preparation for the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy
Summary: A letter to an aunt, describing what happened after.Teen rating for a mild swear and lewd imagery.





	A Year and a Half Later

**Author's Note:**

> My initial notes:  
>  "Her eleven father is a flirt, but devoted to her human mother. He works as a bartender at the saloon, she trains horses.  
> She was apprenticing with the piano player at the saloon as a teen. When people started to bully her for her half-elf heritage, she ran away into the desert to make them feel bad. When she tried to come back the next day, she got lost in a desert storm and nearly died. Eventually she learned druid magic to survive in a cave for two years. One day when she was gathering food, she found her town only a few miles away. Everyone was super happy to see her, and she was very proud of her magic. The old piano player had died, so she went to the saloon for the job only to discover she had been replaced by a player piano. Not wanting to stay in the town that, in her mind, betrayed her, or return to the desert that tried to kill her, she decided to become an adventurer to find a place that needed her. And if she could smash some automations on the way, well, all the better. "
> 
> This was written after the first arc and in preparation for the second. You're not supposed to understand it.

To my most dear Aunt Heather, who keeps me in her mind as I keep her in my heart;

Your letter was enlightening, and mother enjoyed your story very much. It is a shame what happened to Uncle Beej, but such is the way of goblins, I suppose. If nothing else, he will now have an excuse for his ineptitude!

As for what happened after the whole train incident, I returned home to spend some time with the family. Mom looks older than she did when I left. Dad still looks the same, though. Most of the town does. A few of the old buildings have gone to dust, and they've put up some new ones in their place. They'll look just like the old ones, though, when the winds have had their say. It's nice to have something to look forward to.

I'm not a girl anymore. I never really was, I guess, but now I know for sure. I'm not a guy either. I'm both, and neither, and it changes with the weather and the phases of the moon. The townsfolk don't really get it, they think it's a side effect of the magic, but they seem to respect it at least. They don't treat me any differently than they did when I came back to their lives after two years of hell in the desert with fire in my eyes and spells in my veins. 

The civilized life is nice. I haven't had to drink my own piss, at least. When the longing for the wilderness comes, I can read a book or two and get over it pretty quickly. The food is good, and there are actual people to talk to, and the beds are soft. I've picked up some odd jobs here and there to keep busy, but for the most part I made enough gold adventuring to keep me going for a long time. First priority is getting mom and dad taken care of, of course. There's a chunk of change with their names down at the bank. I haven't told them about it, but it'll keep them safe if something happens.

And something will happen, I'm sure of it. Malcolm made a deal with something much more powerful than himself, and we broke it. There will be consequences, and they won't be pretty for any of us. Least of all Malcolm, but I can't help thinking of Abraham. To have a brother, a person you can trust and love from the moment you're born, and watch him sell you out? And for what? It doesn't matter now. What's done is done, and the devil always gets his due, no matter who he has to take it from. 

And the others, just unlucky enough to be strangers in town that afternoon. To be forced on that journey to save some lost souls, to bear witness to a betrayal no one should have to see. Sure, they all made it back alive, excepting that unfortunate gnome, but at what cost? I wonder if I'll see any of them again. I hope I don't. I can't imagine what circumstances would bring us together other than the wicked machinations of Malcolm, or worse. No, it is for the best that we've gone our separate ways.

And so I leave you, my dearest aunt, with the story of my life for the past year and a half. I know what you're thinking, and yes, I entertained some suitors, but who would date one touched by the desert as I have been? Creeps and weirdos, that's who. If you meet a kindly person in the Big City, feel free to send a pigeon my way. It gets lonely out here, without even my coyote friends for real company. I would love to visit you and recount all of this in person, but the City is simply no place for a person such as I. The desert lives in me now, just as much as I live in it. I thank you for your concern and kind words, and wish Uncle Beej a speedy recovery. 

Forever yours in good hope and good faith,  
Ramiél Silverleaf


End file.
